


Regression

by MissZayla



Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, I mean who isn’t, M/M, Maul has waited for this moment, Maul is slightly obsessed with Obi-Wan, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stewjon Biology, Top Darth Maul, Underage Sex, both genders can get pregnant and impregnate others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: Obi-Wan is hit with an age-regression device, turning him into his fifteen year old padawan self. Maul decides that this is the perfect way to get his revenge.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Regression

**Author's Note:**

> Who else would you like to torture Obi-Wan? Leave suggestions and prompts 
> 
> Obi-Wan is fifteen. Pay attention to the underage tag.

* * *

In Obi-Wan’s defence, he didn’t know the device was an age-regressor.   
  


See, as a good general would, he jumped in front of one of his men. Despite what Cody may tell you, he didn’t have a death wish.   
  


He just wanted to protect his men, he didn’t want to lose anyone else in this hopeless war. Now, he was reverted back to a padawan, with the stupid haircut and braid.

He sat on the transport ship, to small to even reach the handles, while Anakin stared at him, barely containing his own laughter as he stared at his former Master.

"So, Baby-Wan—"

"Now is not the time for jokes, Anakin."

"Now don’t throw a fit Baby-Wan, I just want to know how this...happened."

Obi-Wan sighed, letting his head fall back to hit the cool metal of the transport ship, he reached his hand up to run it through his beard, not realising that it wasn’t there. So instead, he played it off like he was scrubbing his face instead.

"General Kenobi has a death wish—"

"—Cody don’t be absurd—"

"—And decided to jump in front of Longshot before he got hit with the blast himself." Anakin looked down at him, crossing his arms in mocked disappointment. "Well that does sound like something he’d do. How long do you think he’ll be like this?"

"Anakin I can hear you."

"Hush, Baby-Wan. The _adults_ are talking."

Obi-Wan snorted, not even attempting to contain his laughter. "The clones are technically ten years old, and Ahsoka is sixteen. So the only adult here, is you."   
  


"Now don’t get smart with me, I’m the adult here."

"You hardly act like one—"

"—Obi-Wan I swear I will not hesitate—"

They couldn’t hear the cannon over both of their General’s petty argument, they only realised they were being shot at when the whole ship lurched to the side. The only person not holding onto the handles was Obi-Wan, who began to slip from the ship.

Rex was the first to reach out, grabbing the General’s arm tightly. The wind howled, sending a breeze through the ship, his grip wavered, and Obi-Wan slipped further out.   
  


"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled over the sound of the wind, he could attempt to use the Force, but the battle had taken a great toll on all of them, Obi-Wan would slip out of his grip like glue if he tried. He grabbed his former Master’s calf, so that the man(child?) was dangling upside down from the ship. 

"You’re going to be fine Obi-Wan!"

"Anakin, do not talk to me as if I am a child!"

"Master you _are!_ "

Ahsoka groaned, sometimes, she resented her two Master’s, they gave her a long lasting headache every time she worked with them, she wished they would just bone it out. "Now is not the time you argue Masters! We need to steady th—"

Just as she said that, the ship lurched again, and Obi-Wan slipped out of Anakin’s grip, screaming as he fell out of the sky.   
  


"NO!"

* * *

It all came back to Obi-Wan in a blur, winning the battle, jumping in front of Longshot, bickering with Anakin...

And then falling out of the ship.   
  


He doesn’t remember colliding with the ground, and his body didn’t ache, or hurt, he felt...fine. Maybe they had caught him, maybe he had passed out while falling and another transport ship picked him up.   
  


He lifted himself up from the ground, finding himself in some sort of dark cave. There was a sleeping bag just to the left of him, a campfire, just recently blown out, and a few packs of rations on the ground.

Obviously someone lives in this cave, and Obi-Wan hoped they were friendly.   
  


"Kenobi." They hissed, baring their teeth to the light, their face was covered by a hood, but Obi-Wan could recognise that unique voice from anywhere.   
  


"Maul." He whispered. "You saved me? Why?" Maul lowered his hood, chuckling to himself at the...padawan’s words. "Don’t be mistaken Kenobi, I did not save you, I merely...took you."

"And why was that?"

The Zabrak hummed, walking around Obi-Wan in a small circle, like a predator eyeing their prey. "You look different."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Obi-Wan sighed, he looked up at Maul, Maul was staring back, his lip curled in a mock of a smile. "I was hit with an age reverser." Obi-Wan replied.   
  
Maul laughed. Not a cheery, happy laugh, but a cackle. He sounded like one of those villains from the shows Ahsoka used to watch on the holonet.   
  


"I’ve been searching for you. Watching you, figuring out the best way to get my revenge, and it seems the moment is finally here. After ten years of planning, ten years of isolation, I can finally get my revenge."

Those words made Obi-Wan cringe, the Force around him shivered, Maul’s presence spread out, infecting everything around Obi-Wan in darkness.   
  


He felt ill.   
  


Maul removed his cloak, setting it down on a stone slab in the corner of the cave, he set his yellow eyes on Obi-Wan, stalking him.   
  


"What are y—"

Maul grabbed Obi-Wan by his robes, slamming the man...child? Onto the ground, he winced as his head made contact onto the stone floor.   
  


He wrapped a hand around his throat, squeezing as hard as he could, watching the Jedi underneath him squirm, his eyes watering and face purpling.

Maul knew he didn’t want to kill Kenobi, not yet. The Jedi needed to suffer first, feel the pain Maul had all these years.   
  


He let go, watching Kenobi take in deep breaths, coughing and panting as he regained his strength. The child wheezed, his entire throat was bruised, any more squeezing and Maul would have crushed his windpipe.   
  


It gave him a strange satisfaction.

He grabbed the child by their wrist, and began scratching at his clothes. His claws were sharp enough to rip the fabric right off of his frail body. Kenobi struggled, pushing at the Zabrak’s shoulder.

"Stop it!" He yelled, kicking his legs out, and waving his arms. Maul growled, pinning the child’s legs underneath his thighs, he ripped the robe clean off of Kenobi’s body, throwing it somewhere in the cave behind him.

He unbuckled his obi, using it to restrain the child’s hands behind him. He took off his tabards, tunic, and under tunic, leaving him with only his underwear.

He stuffed the boy’s robes in his mouth, and then using his own sash to tie it around his head, a makeshift gag to make sure he didn’t scream.

Maul released the boys legs, spreading them wide. The boy gave a muffled protest, trying his best to wiggle out of his restraints.

He flipped Kenobi over onto his stomach, so that he had a full view of the child’s back and ass. Maul yanked him over his lap, petting his back at he did so. "I suppose you need to be punished. You look like a youngling, so you will be punished like one."

He slapped the boy’s ass, his hand made hard contact, turning the skin red almost immediately. Kenobi cried out into his gag, and his ass jiggled from the force of the smack.

He layed three more smacks in the same place, the skin reddened more, and Kenobi let out a sob every time he landed a hit on his abused skin.

"That’s all for now, Kenobi. Now be a good boy and spread your legs." He commanded. Kenobi shook his head, trembling slightly at Maul’s words.

He pushed the child off of his lap, letting them fall to the floor, their skin scraped against the stones, leaving scratches on his stomach.

Maul grabbed his legs roughly, digging his claws in. He spread them wide, taking a good look at Kenobi’s hole.

He wasn’t going to stretch him. He didn’t deserve it after the pain he put him through for the ten years he had been isolated.   
  
He freed his own cock from his briefs, stroking it lightly in order to harden it up a little, before pushing into the hole beneath him.

Kenobi let out a scream, sobbing and thrashing in his bonds as the Zabrak sank inside his unwilling body, until his hips rested flush against his pelvis.   
  


He stroked Kenobi’s hair, how a lover usually would. "I’m going to fuck you, _hard._ And you will enjoy every second of it, Kenobi. You will thank me personally for filling you with my seed."

Obi-Wan’s heart dropped, surely Maul wouldn’t go that far as to...

Obi-Wan hadn’t told anyone, but he was from Stewjon, and on that planet, both genders are able to become pregnant and impregnate others.   
  


If Maul did that then...there was a high chance that Obi-Wan would leave this encounter impregnated with the Zabrak’s offspring. 

Maul held onto his hips, pulling out until only the head rested inside of him, then shoved back inside of his hole hard. Obi-Wan jolted with the force of his thrust.

A sound rumbled in the Zabrak’s chest, almost like a purr, before he started to hammer into the child beneath him.

Rough, brutal thrusts, hitting the small spot inside of Obi-Wan that lit his nerves on fire, his vision blurred with the pleasure.   
  
The Zabrak growled above him, twisting his hand in Obi-Wan’s hair, bending his neck backwards. Maul bit down between the juncture between his neck and shoulder, biting down hard enough to break the skin.   
  


He lapped at the blood pouring from the wound, not stopping his thrusts inside the child. His hips were surely bruised by now, and his knees would be scrapped raw.   
  


Maul yelled, thrusting deeply, before a warm sensation filled Obi-Wan’s hole, the Zabrak was cumming, the Zabrak was cumming _inside_ of him. He panted, releasing Obi-Wan from his grip and shoving him away.

His ass _hurt._ He must have tore while Maul was raping him. Obi-Wan curled up, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes.   
  


Huge sobs raked his body, loud enough that he didn’t hear Maul leaving, loud enough that he didn’t hear the running footsteps heading straight for him.   
  


"Obi-Wan!"   
  


That voice sounded familiar, Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open, he squinted, coming face to face with Anakin.

"Obi-Wan are you alright? Don’t worry, we have Maul in custody, he’ll pay for what he did to you..."

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling safe in his former Padawan’s arms, he allowed his eyes to close, drifting away as he fell into a deep sleep.   
  


He knew Anakin would get him back to the Temple safely.   
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments! <3


End file.
